


Geeks to the Rescue

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Glen are on a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks to the Rescue

"Aww yeah, Maggie got the moves, baby!" Glen crowed.

"You had any doubt, Glen?" the hacker asked him without stopping the flow of commands being typed into a database.

"Hell no." He laughed as the data they had set a mining program started to spill to a protected USB. "Damn but there ain't nothing hotter than a girl as gifted as you!"

"Geeks to the rescue of the little man," Maggie purred. "Let them deny our claims now."

"We got them by the balls this time, Maggie-May!"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, and twisted to kiss his cheek.


End file.
